Shining Darkness
by VORTEX2012
Summary: A card fallen from the sky is not enough to change lives. Yet what if a soul inhabits that card? The soul of Lucifer himself, and he wants to finish something that started not far from the beginning of existence.
1. It's your move!

**A/N: I'm back, baby! New fanfic, inspired by Yubel, Judai and Haou. This story will follow Rua as he goes through something similar to what Judai went through in the time he became the Supreme King. Now I bothered you enough with my talking, enjoy the story:**

In an army facility called 'Dark Lightning', far away from the Public Security Bureau, a general gathered four men in white military uniforms. Two of those men stood behind the general; those two were his guards, and the other two men were soldiers who failed a mission.

The guards of the general looked at the soldiers who failed their mission. Anyone that was part of this military operation, and would fail a mission, wouldn't have a good death. His guards looked like ordinary soldiers with white military camouflage, except for the hair and the tattoos on their right hand surface.

One of them was black haired with a few strays white hair, black eyes, 'V. Mercer' was written on his name shield. The other one had white hair with a few strays black hair, black eyes, on his name shield was written 'N. Mercer'. The black haired one had a '96' tribal tattoo on his right hand surface while the other one had a '69' tribal tattoo on the same place.

"You idiots!" yelled the general at the two soldiers in front of him. "Are you even aware what you've done?" he asked rhetorically.

"Sir… we didn't know that…" started one of the men in front of him, but he stopped because of the deathly glare the general was sending him.

"Silence!" shouted the general. "You'll pay dearly for this!" he yelled.

"Sir, please…" started the other man in front of the general before falling in a trap door together with the other man.

"Noah, Vortex; go find that damn card, find the person who got it and if it's necessary, kill every fucking living creature that lives in the building the card was lost in!" commanded the general.

"Yes, sir," said the two soldiers in unison.

"And if you fail… you know what awaits you," threatened the general.

"We won't," said Vortex.

"Have we ever failed before?" asked Noah rhetorically before heading out.

*** Meanwhile at the Tops ***

"Ruka!" called out a cyan haired boy; he was probably about 13 years old.

"What is it, Rua?" asked a very alike looking girl the same age.

"Does this card belong to you?" asked Rua holding a dark fairy card in his hand.

"Never seen," answered Ruka looking closer at it. "Where did you find it?" she asked.

"In front of the door to the balcony," answered Rua still looking at the card.

"Maybe the wind blew it here," guessed Ruka unsure.

"Yeah, probably," replied Rua.

"_Not at all,"_ said a demonic male voice.

"What was that?" asked Rua before looking around.

"What do you mean?" asked Ruka confused.

"I think I heard something… never mind," answered Rua, who still was a bit confused.

"_Listen exactly to my words and do whatever I say if you don't want that pretty girl to die in front of you!_" threatened the demonic voice.

Rua looked around once again but didn't find anyone.

_"Don't waste your time trying to find me; I can see you, do whatever I want to the people around you, but you don't even see me. It's a bit ironic, isn't it?"_ added the demonic voice._ "If you want to say something, just think about it,"_ explained the demonic voice.

'_Who or what are you?'_ thought Rua still looking around.

"Rua, are you alright?" asked Ruka a bit concerned.

"_Don't you dare tell her about me or she'll die,"_ replied the demonic voice.

"I'll just take a bath," answered Rua.

"_Spare me that!"_ replied the demonic voice.

"I meant… go to my room. Sorry, I'm just a bit tired," said Rua before proceeding as fast as possible to his room.

"_Good, now to business,"_ said the demonic voice after Rua closed the door.

'_Business… what business?'_ thought Rua.

"_You'll do me a favor by summoning me in a duel,"_ explained the demonic voice.

'_What for?'_ thought Rua confused.

"_You'll find out soon enough,"_ answered the demonic voice.

'_I don't understand!'_ thought Rua.

_"Then let me put it simple enough for a dickhead like you to understand: You'll do whatever I say or I'll force you to do it. And if you dare tell someone about me or that you found that card… I swear I'll kill any person you know, make you responsible for it, and destroy your life completely!"_ explained the demonic voice, _"Consider yourself as a hostage who'll listen to every command its kidnapper will give,"_ added the demonic voice.

'_What do you mean by 'that card'?'_ thought Rua before taking the card he found earlier out of his pocket.

The card's name was Lucifer, it was a level ten, dark attribute, fairy type, it had unknown attack and defense points.

'_Is this you?'_ thought Rua looking at the card.

"_It took you long enough to understand,"_ answered the demonic voice.

'_Lucifer… that name sounds somehow familiar,'_ thought Rua.

"_Hello! Prince of Darkness… eternal archenemy of God… Leader of Illuminati… do the bells now ring by you?"_ shouted Lucifer like it would be obvious, that's when Rua's expression changed to frighten.

'_But… I never heard that you're a card,'_ thought Rua confused.

"_OK… how stupid are you…? I'm not a card, damn it! …Never mind,"_ said Lucifer a bit annoyed.

'_And the reason why you don't show yourself is?'_ thought Rua before a somehow transparent tall warrior with black metal wings and red eyes showed up in the room floating. Lucifer had long black hair and medieval warrior clothes.

"_Now, happy?"_ asked Lucifer.

'_Would be more if you weren't here,'_ thought Rua not really surprised by his appearance.

"_Now… like I told you, you'll summon me in a duel or the consequences for not obeying me will be big," _replied Lucifer.

'_Why do I have to do that?'_ thought Rua.

"_Like I told you, you'll find out soon enough,"_ answered Lucifer, _"Now… duel with someone and summon me!"_ he ordered.

'_You'll go away then?'_ thought Rua.

"_Maybe…"_ answered Lucifer before laughing manically, _"Maybe not… who knows, maybe you should just try and see what happens,"_ he stated.

'_Eh… I don't think so,'_ thought Rua totally relaxed.

"_Why are humans so incompetent? Fine… then I'll just have to take your body over, also it may happen that that girl will get injured while I'm controlling you,"_ declared Lucifer.

'_Wait… fine, I'll do it,'_ stated Rua a bit scared.

"_Humans are sometimes really interesting… what stupidity they do for someone else who is far more useless…"_ declared Lucifer looking deeply in Rua's eyes, almost like looking into his soul.

'_What do you mean by that?'_ thought Rua.

"_As I told you about your sister being injured, I saw how you're scared for her… you thought about how, after she fell in a coma, the time your parents left, you were the only one who stuck by her as she fell in her coma which wasn't originally a coma… how you fought the darkness in her place… how you died for her protection and were revived… yes… I know pretty much every little detail you think about,"_ explained Lucifer triumphantly.

'_Can we get this over with?'_ thought Rua.

"_Sure,"_ answered Lucifer smirking.

'_It doesn't matter with who I duel, right?'_ thought Rua.

"_Right,"_ answered Lucifer.

'_I'll duel Yusei then… I've been waiting to duel him a long time anyway,'_ thought Rua.

"_Fine, it's not like it would matter anyway,"_ replied Lucifer, _"But… I should let you know that you won't be able to use your Deformer deck as long as I'm around,"_ he added.

'_Why not?'_ thought Rua.

"_That is an interesting, great and unimaginable story with strange twists and turns… you would just get bored,"_ stated Lucifer before chuckling a bit, _"Now go to that… Yusei or whatever that guy was called and duel him before I take your body over and do it myself,"_ he added.

After a bit more arguing, Rua decided to head over to the shack together with Ruka.

Ruka went to talk about something with Aki while Rua went to Yusei.

"Hey Yusei… you're not busy, are you?" asked Rua standing in front of Yusei.

"Not that much, why?" asked Yusei.

"Well… it's been a while since we dueled," answered Rua which made Yusei smile a bit.

"Sure, but, I won't go easy on you," replied Yusei.

"_Is he bragging? Oh-ho, he is so dead!"_ exclaimed Lucifer floating over Rua.

"But I don't think your D-Board would keep up with my D-Wheel… so it better not be a riding duel," explained Yusei.

"No problem," replied Rua.

Rua and Yusei got their duel disks attached to their arms and after getting out of the shack, they were ready to start the duel.

"DUEL!" exclaimed both of them.

"I'll go first, draw!" declared Rua before drawing a card from his deck.

**Yusei VS Rua**

**4000 | 4000**

**5/6 | 6/6**

**35/40 | 34/40**

As Rua looked at the cards on his hand, he remembered Lucifer saying that he won't be able to use his Deformer deck, _'But… I don't know any strategy for this deck,'_ thought Rua. But unknown to him Lucifer was behind his back, his eyes glowing in a crimson red color influencing Rua's decision.

"_This is the Hopeless Dragon deck, why don't you let me handle it?"_ suggested Lucifer.

'_Fine,'_ thought Rua without hesitation.

Rua's eyes flashed just for a second in a bright crimson red color.

"Rua… are you alright?" asked Yusei confused by what just happened to his opponent.

"Never better," answered Rua smirking, "Let's just continue the duel, shall we? I activate Pot of Greed," he said before he drew two cards from his deck.

"_Good… now send five dragons to the graveyard,"_ replied Lucifer, influencing every little move Rua was making.

Just as Rua was about to pick a spell card from his hand, his Crimson Dragon birthmark started glowing.

"_I thought the Crimson Dragon already used all of its power… back then in the battle with Ylliaster…"_ said Lucifer looking at the glowing birthmark.

"Why is your birthmark glowing?" asked Yusei confused.

"I don't know," answered Rua honestly.

"_I've got to stop it somehow…" _said Lucifer thinking about how to stop the glowing birthmark.

'_Lucifer, what is happening?'_ thought Rua.

"_Don't worry, everything is under control…"_ said Lucifer making his own eyes glow in a crimson red color.

Suddenly Aki's, Ruka's and Yusei's mark started glowing too, but then the glowing stopped and the full Crimson Dragon mark appeared on Rua's back.

"_Good… maybe now it won't bug me anymore. Anyway, Rua, activate-"_ said Lucifer before being cut off by something that seemed to be an electrical shock that came from the Crimson Dragon mark on Rua's back. Also, something that looked like a red orb appeared around Rua.

"_You really want it this way? I thought I could use your power instead of fighting you off," said Lucifer as the electrical shock got more powerful, "Oh please… I've almost killed Kami-sama by myself and this stupid thing thinks it can keep up with me?"_ he asked rhetorically ignoring the electrical shock surrounding his body.

'_From here, it seems that way,'_ thought Rua.

"_I don't think so!"_ replied Lucifer angrily as he absorbed each and every electrical shock before the glowing mark parted and stopped glowing. Even the red orb around Rua disappeared.

"_This will probably hurt me later… anyway, continue the duel! Activate that spell card!"_ commanded Lucifer.

Confused by what just happened, Ruka and Aki came out of the shack to look for Yusei and get some information as to why their marks glowed.

"There they are," said Aki pointing at Yusei.

"They're dueling… maybe that triggered our marks?" guessed Ruka.

"What's going on?" asked Yusei confused by the things that just happened. But through Lucifer's doing, Rua didn't really hear what Yusei just said.

"I activate Future Fusion, this card allows me to discard fusion material monsters from my deck and on the second standby phase after this card's activation, the appropriate fusion monster will be summoned," explained Rua before taking five dark dragon cards from his deck, showing them to Yusei for some reason and then sending them to the graveyard.

'_Five dragons… I know only of one creature that can be summoned by combining five dragons…'_ thought Yusei, "What monster are you going to summon?" he asked almost being aware of what creature would soon show up on the field.

"Five God Dragon," answered Rua smirking.

"But Rua doesn't have the Five God Dragon in his deck…" commented Ruka.

"_Good going… now, use the special ability of the Dark Creator to summon it,"_ commanded Lucifer as Rua's eyes flickered once more.

Suddenly one of Ruka's monsters, called Regulus, showed up to Ruka.

"_Ruka… your brother and Yusei are in great danger,"_ said Regulus, being able to see the winged warrior behind Rua.

"What do you mean?" asked Ruka before Lucifer spotted her lion.

"_If you know what's good for you, your owner and your stupid spirit friends, you better return to the deck and keep your mouth shut!"_ threatened Lucifer.

Regulus, knowing what this guy was able to do to him and Ruka, saw no other alternative than returning to the deck and not telling Ruka what was happening.

"Regulus… where did you go?" asked Ruka as her lion vanished.

"Ruka, what is it?" asked Aki concerned.

"Regulus just appeared and said that Rua and Yusei are in great danger but, then vanished without telling me why," explained Ruka.

"Maybe he was mistaken…?" guessed Aki.

"I hope so…" replied Ruka watching the duel.

"Next, I summon The Dark Creator in defense position, I can summon him if I have five or more dark monsters in my graveyard which is exactly the case," declared Rua as a giant dark warrior-like creature showed up on the field.

**The Dark Creator**

**DARK / Level 8**

**Thunder / Effect**

**ATK / 2300 – DEF / 3000**

'_Dark Creator… since when does Rua have that card in his Deformer deck?' _thought Yusei.

"None of those cards are in Rua's deck…" said Ruka.

"_Everything for the path to victory has been assured,"_ commented Lucifer smirking while looking at the cards in Rua's hand. _"Use his ability and summon one of the dragons you just sent to the graveyard,"_ he commanded.

"Now, I'm going to use his ability and banish a dark monster from my graveyard to summon another one, I remove Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon to summon another Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon in attack position," declared Rua as a big black metal dragon showed up on the field.

**Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon**

**DARK / Level 10**

**Dragon / Effect**

**ATK / 2800 – DEF / 2400**

"I didn't know you changed your deck," said Yusei but, Rua kept ignoring him.

'_He didn't…'_ thought Ruka.

"Next, I activate my dragon's effect, which allows me to summon a monster from my graveyard or hand; from my Graveyard, I summon Red Eyes Black Dragon in attack position," declared Rua as a big black dragon showed up.

**Red Eyes Black Dragon**

**DARK / Level 7**

**Dragon**

**ATK / 2400 – DEF / 2000**

"_Good, very good, but you can do better; activate the spell card in your hand,"_ commanded Lucifer.

"But that's not all, I discard a card from my hand to activate Different Dimension Revival, with it I am allowed to revive a monster taken out of the game and equip it with this card, and since there is only one monster that is removed from the game, you can guess what I'm going to call out; show yourself, my other Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon in attack position!" declared Rua as another black metal dragon showed up on the field.

**Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon**

**DARK / Level 10**

**Dragon / Effect**

**ATK / 2800 – DEF / 2400**

"Summoning an army of monsters in one turn… I guess you guys are better students than I thought," said Aki while Ruka looked concerned.

"_Let's see if this 'head signer' can stand a chance against me…"_ said Lucifer while pointing at a card in Rua's hand.

"I am aware that I can't attack you on my first turn but, I have other ways to finish you off; your suffering has just started. I activate Inferno Fire Blast, the original attack points of Red Eyes Black Dragon are taken from your life points," explained Rua as the big black dragon shot a blast at Yusei.

"I'll set two cards face-down and take a little break; you're on," said Rua coldly.

"_I wonder if he's feeling it… if he's feeling that this is not a normal duel,"_ replied Lucifer.

'_What do you mean by that?'_ thought Rua coming back to his senses.

"_Look at him… the weak must perish… I'll make sure that happens if he proves himself as weak,"_ answered Lucifer looking at Yusei.

"Rua… what's going on?" asked Yusei feeling real pain.

"Yusei, are you alright?" asked Rua concerned.

"I felt real pain," answered Yusei, "How's that possible?" he asked while Rua couldn't help but, smirk at the pain of his opponent.

'_Why do I feel satisfied with myself…? I shouldn't be… he is my friend, my hero…'_ thought Rua.

"_Tell me… how do you feel?"_ asked Lucifer smirking.

Rua didn't answer; he couldn't admit how powerful and superior he was feeling right now.

"_You don't have to say a word… I already know; you have a powerful dark side, the hopeless deck suits you, you'll leave your opponents hopeless about winning against you…"_ replied Lucifer.

'_That's not me,'_ thought Rua.

"_You say something else, yet your heart likes looking at Yusei being hopeless against you… doesn't it?"_ replied Lucifer.

'_B-But…'_ was all Rua said, not being able to lie, he truly was feeling what Lucifer said, _'What did you do to me?'_ he thought, not accepting his own actions.

"_With my help, you'll be granted victory and success; I think you could be a little bit more thankful," _answered Lucifer, a bit angry.

'_I don't want your help!'_ thought Rua.

"_It's a little bit too late for that now, isn't it?"_ replied Lucifer pointing at Rua's right hand surface, a tribal '13' tattoo showed up on his hand.

'_What is this?'_ thought Rua concerned.

"_You'll find out as the duel ends, now let's see what this fool comes up with against my genius plan," _replied Lucifer turning his attention towards Yusei who just got up from the ground.

"What is happening?" asked Yusei.

Rua's eyes flickered once more in the crimson red color; "It's your turn," he answered.

"Fine… draw," said Yusei before drawing a card from his deck.

**Yusei VS Rua**

**1600 | 4000**

**6/6 | 0/6**

**34/40 | 27/40**

"I send Bolt Hedgehog to the graveyard in order to summon Quick Synchron in defense position," said Yusei as he sent one card from his hand to the graveyard before the cowboy looking monster appeared on the field.

**Quick Synchron**

**WIND / Level 5**

**Machine / Tuner**

**ATK / 700 – DEF / 1400**

"Now… if I have a tuner monster on my side of the field, Bolt Hedgehog can return in defense position," explained Yusei as a hedgehog with bolts instead of spikes on his back showed up on his side of the field.

**Bolt Hedgehog**

**EARTH / Level 2**

**Machine / Effect**

**ATK / 800 – DEF / 800**

"Don't forget that I still didn't normal summon so, I can summon once again. I summon Tuning Supporter in defense position," declared Yusei.

**Tuning Supporter**

**LIGHT / Level 1**

**Machine / Effect**

**ATK / 100 – DEF / 300**

"Now, I'm going to tune them all together;" declared Yusei, "Clustering wishes will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Show us yourself, Stardust Dragon!" he chanted as a big white dragon showed up on the field.

_LV5+LV1+LV2=LV8_

**Stardust Dragon**

**WIND / Level 8**

**Dragon / Synchro / Effect**

**ATK / 2500 – DEF / 2000**

'_I'll have to get more back-up than just Stardust… but…'_ thought Yusei starting to doubt himself, _"Dark Creator, two Red Eyes Darkness Metal Dragons and one normal Red Eyes Black Dragon… that's 10,300 attack points… even with Stardust being on the field… I'll get at least 7800 damage…'_ he thought.

"You'll need something better than that!" was all Rua said.

"Maybe this'll change your mind! Stardust Dragon, attack Red Eyes Black Dragon!" ordered Yusei.

"_Activate the trap card, now!"_ commanded Lucifer.

"Trap card open, Red Eyes Burn; when Red Eyes is destroyed both players receive damage equal to the attack points of Red Eyes," explained Rua as a card flipped up, "And now it's too late to take the attack back…" he added, grinning evilly as Red Eyes Black Dragon got destroyed.

Ruka and Aki just stared in amazement; until today no one finished Yusei in one turn.

**Yusei VS Rua**

**0 | 1500**

**3/6 | 0/6**

**34/40 | 27/40**

Suddenly, the '13' tattoo on Rua's right hand surface started glowing in a crimson red color. There also was a change with his eyes. They changed to a crimson red color; the same color they were flickering earlier.

"It's a shame, really…; you didn't even last long enough for Future Fusion to be activated. And you are considered a champion? Ridiculous!" shouted Rua as his two dragons and his warrior disappeared together with Stardust Dragon.

"Rua…" said Yusei looking at the glowing sign on Rua's right hand.

"You wondering what this is?" asked Rua as he showed his right hand to Yusei.

"Shining Darkness… I command thee, take him as your servant," ordered Rua and Lucifer at the same time. As soon as those words were said, a stronger strange light came from Rua's tattoo, covering Yusei in a red energy sphere making him scream in agony.

As soon as Rua heard Yusei's scream, he once again returned to his senses and ran to Yusei trying to help him, but Yusei had fallen unconscious and there was another strange thing to that: his crimson birthmark was glowing stronger than ever.

While wondering what's happening, Rua's birthmark started glowing too. About ten seconds later, Rua and Yusei's birthmark stopped glowing but, the confusing part was that Yusei's birthmark vanished and a '666' tattoo on his right hand surface appeared, which was similar to Rua's.

"_Don't waste your time, he won't wake up, not as the person you know him that is,"_ replied Lucifer looking at Rua who was trying to wake up Yusei.

'_How did this happen?'_ thought Rua confused.

"_What do you mean? You were the one who did this… you should know how it happened,"_ answered Lucifer grinning as he was feeling the darkness in Rua's heart rise a bit.

**A/N: Like always, thanks to "you know not" for beta-reading and not losing his mind while helping me (I honestly hope I'm not that bad that he'd lose his mind). Anywho, why don't you review and tell me how you liked it, anything that... you think would make the story better or just comment somehow, alright? (I'm saying this even though I know won't do it.) Bye, see ya next time (hopefully).**


	2. No way around it?

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews; I don't have any cookies for you, but I have enough knifes and swords *throws some knifes and swords at the audience and then some screams are heard* …eh… OK, moving on. ****I've got to explain something to the ones that never read the manga of the original Yu-Gi-Oh! You see, Pegasus adopted two boys, both had the last name 'Tenma' so, in this story, I'll have the twins get that last name, alright?**

**Just to make sure that you don't get wrong ideas:  
>YOU ARE NOTIFIED: LUCIFER HAS THE PERSONALITY HE NEEDS TO HAVE FOR THE STORY TO BE ENJOYABLE, SO PLEASE IF YOU REVIEW, DO NOT COMMENT ABOUT RELIGION, ALRIGHT? PERFECT!<br>Disclaimer: Like I've always said, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5Ds because it is for the sake of us all, don't you think?  
><strong>**Review if you like it, if you have something to say about it or have some recommendations about it or whatever. Savvy?**

"Rua, what happened?" asked Aki before running to Yusei.

'_I have to explain it to them,'_ thought Rua.

"_No, you don't!"_ said Lucifer before a helicopter flew over the shack, _"I have to get you out of here,"_ he added before a red aura covered Rua's body.

"What are you doing?" asked Rua, while starting to feel immense pain.

"_You're in big danger, it's in the interest of us both to get you out of here ASAP,"_ explained Lucifer.

"Rua, what is happening?" asked Ruka, confused and a bit scared of what was happening to Rua.

"What do you mean?" asked Rua, before feeling a pain cover his whole body.

"_These are the Dark Lightning. And if I don't get you out of here, they're going to mercilessly kill you and your friends,"_ answered Lucifer as his eyes began to glow.

"Alright," replied Rua before the red aura covered him completely. As the red aura vanished, he vanished along with it.

Seeing this, the helicopter left the shack.

The two marked soldiers were looking at a photo that was taken just before that red aura appeared around Rua's body; they looked especially at his right hand, in order to confirm if he was the one they were seeking. After they saw the tribal '13' tattoo on his right hand surface, they took his profile and using some software, they ran through an identification test.

"Tenma Rua… he's the heir of Industrial Illusions… that is if he remains alive. Wait…aren't his parents serving our master?" asked Vortex.

"At least we've identified those friends of his," said Noah, looking on a laptop with details about the winning team of the last WRGP.

"Hmm… Team 5Ds… if they're going to protect him, it's not going to be easy for us," commented Vortex, looking at the same details on a different laptop.

"He's already taken out Fudo Yusei. As if that would matter," replied Noah, grinning. "It's never easy, but we always pull it off," he added, fully confident.

"You got that right, but…" said Vortex unsure if what he was about to say would be helpful.

"But what?" asked Noah, before his smile faded.

"Team 5Ds and Lucifer… that's not hard, it's impossible," answered Vortex. "Even if we know their identities, we better wait," he added.

"Hmm… pilot, bring us to the base," commanded Noah. "We're going to consult with the master about this and what we should do now," he explained before closing his laptop.

"Alright," agreed Vortex before also closing his laptop.

The flight went fast without one of them talking, instead they thought of ways to get Team 5Ds in a trap and/or to kill them. As soon as the helicopter stopped, they took their laptops and went inside the base. While walking inside of it, they came face-to-face with a big door, which they opened, revealing the general.

He had long black hair, grey eyes, and appropriate military uniform for a general; he looked a lot like Lucifer, except for the military clothes and the absence of the wings.

"So… you found out who got my brother's powers?" asked the general.

"Yes, we identified him and also found out information's about the friends of your brother's host," answered Noah, kneeling before the general.

"That's actually the reason why we're here," replied Vortex, following Noah's example and also kneeling before the general. "We don't know if we should wait or act immediately," he added.

"You guys never learn, do you? By now, you should already know my answer. Nothing's too dear for me to finish Lucifer off," said the general like it was obvious.

"We already know that. But we thought it would be appropriate if we would inform you first. Your brother's host is Tenma Rua, the son of a member of ours. His friends are Team 5Ds; although he has already taken out the leader," explained Noah.

"That team got a lot of fame lately… they won't be harmed, but you will kill the boy and get me that card," said the general looking at the soldiers. "Now that that's done… what are you waiting for? Go and take out each one of them," he commanded.

"Yes, sir!" said both soldiers in unison before standing up.

*** Meanwhile with Rua ***

Rua was laying on something that seemed like lava, yet it wasn't real lava considering the fact that it didn't harm him in some way.

Rua opened one eye slowly, feeling more tired than running a marathon. "Where… am I?" he asked while trying to open his eyes completely.

"Hell," answered a familiar voice.

"I'm not dead, am I?" asked Rua as he got up, while being a bit amazed as he walked over the lava-like substance and didn't feel pain or anything.

"No, you're not… If you're armed with my powers, you don't have to die to get in Hell," informed the familiar voice; it was Lucifer's voice.

"Why am I here?" asked Rua, looking around before Lucifer came down hovering.

"It's for your own protection," answered Lucifer.

"Religion says you're a liar, why should I believe you?" asked Rua. "You've threatened that you'd kill my sister if I say something about your appearance. That's not a really good reason for me to believe you."

Lucifer sighed while massaging his forehead. "Would you really have done what I said without threatening you?" he asked annoyed.

"You didn't even try it," answered Rua.

"Huh? Yeah, sure… a red-eyed, dark winged angel shows up, with the name Lucifer, is nice and asks you friendly for a favor… Come on, that's like it would come from Disney's trashcan," replied Lucifer.

"What happened to Yusei?" asked Rua, changing the topic.

"He lost the duel, he'll stay unconscious until…" answered Lucifer but hesitated at the end, "Until… eh… the host of Shining Darkness or the leader of the Dark Lightning is killed."

"Why? And what are those 'Shining Darkness and Dark Lightning'?" asked Rua, confused.

"It is because… your dear Kami-sama made that as a rule for the war," said Lucifer, hiding something. "Shining Darkness is another name for my powers and Illuminati, while the guys with the helicopter in front of that building you were at belong to Dark Lightning, which is another name for the powers and group my brother owns."

"War…? What war?" asked Rua, still clueless.

"Do you think with the War in Heaven my business with Him ended? No, not at all!" started Lucifer. "That was just the start. As I was banished to Earth, he sent my brother together with me in order make sure that I die. Yet, like with me, his soul got tainted in darkness as soon as he came down here and since he was on Earth, he continued Kami-sama's war against me. Lastly he captured me as I got trapped in a card; yet, I managed to make one of the guys who captured me, release me somewhere. I think it was destiny that made me land on the Tops… on the house of the heir of Industrial Illusions and besides… you may not remember but I have unfinished business with you."

"What has the corporation of my parents to do with all this?" asked Rua.

"A lot… you see, your parents serve the Dark Lightning and… if "accidentally" the new owner will be part of the Shining Darkness… everything will change," answered Lucifer.

"I understand…" stated Rua. "Besides Kaiba Corp., Industrial Illusions is the biggest influence in the world in which everything is based on dueling… and if you have the control over it, you're the biggest influence yourself."

"Exactly," replied Lucifer.

"But I'm not intending to take it over. I want to be a riding duel champion, not a boring… business guy," explained Rua. "If something happens to them, I won't take over the corporation, Ruka will. I agreed with her about that years ago."

"Tell me a good reason why you shouldn't help me!" requested Lucifer.

"Threatening to kill my sister, being the Devil, controlling an evil organization, etcetera," replied Rua.

"I explained about your first reason, I don't have to repeat myself. I was declared the Devil because I got fed up by following Him blindly without having freewill. About your last reason, why do you think Illuminati is evil? Why do you think someone who is enlightened is evil? How much do you know about it? What did turn out from the fight against Ylliaster, didn't it turn out that their intentions were totally good?" defended Lucifer, "Come on, do you have other reasons?"

"…You're using me as a pawn in a war of power!" replied Rua.

"It's for the greater good… Listen… my brother, besides Gabriel and Michael, was the one who followed Him blindly everywhere, yet after getting tainted on darkness… he didn't obey anymore. I'm saying this because he likes destruction over everything, but he has to be kept in control, now He can't control him. If he would kill you, he would get my power and by all means… I am the second most powerful being. I only can't defeat him because I'm trapped, and by being trapped, I can't unleash my powers. But as I said, if he'd kill you, he would get them and then… it would be over for each and every one of us… Even if you're a pawn, by taking you out, he'd win and destroy everyone and everything! Do you want that?" explained Lucifer.

"What did you mean by you have unfinished business with me?" asked Rua, losing effort.

"Let's take a view of the past and you'll see what I mean," answered Lucifer as Hell vanished and was replaced with total darkness. After about five seconds, the scenery changed, Lucifer and Rua were watching a little kid run through the hospital halls. The little kid was Rua.

"You remember, don't you?" asked Lucifer, looking at the running child before motioning to follow the child.

"…I do," answered Rua before he and Lucifer followed the child.

The child slipped once on the floor and screamed a little, but got up and continued his way towards the halls as best as he could.

"You couldn't stop until reaching her room, even when hurt," observed Lucifer.

"…why are we watching this?" asked Rua while following the child.

"Unknowingly, you once made a deal with me," answered Lucifer before Rua looked at him, confused by what he meant.

While running through the halls, the little child caught the attention of many doctors. A red-eyed, black haired doctor, which looked a lot like Lucifer, stopped him, worrying about what was wrong.

"What is wrong, boy?" asked the doctor while Rua stared in astonishment at the doctor. The doctor was Lucifer but… that didn't make any sense.

The little child tried to free himself from the man's grip but couldn't.

"I have to go to my sister's room. Let go of me!" shouted the little child.

"Why? What's wrong with her?" asked the doctor.

"…she fell in a weird coma some days ago," answered the little child, thinking that the doctor would be able to help him in some way.

"I understand… why don't you show me her room? Maybe I could do something for her," replied the doctor.

"That would be great," cheered the little boy, but then he frowned. "But I don't know what you would be able to do… I already asked Kami-sama for help, and he couldn't help me."

'_The hospital… best place to make deals,'_ thought the doctor.

"Since when were you trapped in that card?" asked Rua, looking at the fallen angel next to him while following the doctor and the child.

"That's too complicated to explain. Let us just watch first," answered Lucifer while looking at both of their pasts.

"This is her room," said the little child pointing at the room.

"Tell me one thing: what would you be willing to sacrifice for her to wake up?" asked the doctor.

"Everything," answered the little child quickly.

"I'll make her wake up, but when time comes… you'll have to do something for me, deal?" replied the doctor holding his hand out to shake.

The little boy stared in confusion, but right now, nothing was too dear to save her. "Deal!" exclaimed the little child before a mischievous grin appeared on the doctor's face, being amused that the boy didn't know what he just got himself into.

"Wait here," said the doctor before making his way in her room.

"Alright," replied the little child, hoping for the best.

Rua and Lucifer followed the doctor in the room where Ruka was laying covered with some sheets.

"Seems that they're twins… this is easy: waking up a human from a coma in exchange for a soul… I've said it once and I'll say it again: the hospital, best place ever to make deals!" said the doctor, making his way to the head of the little girl.

"Seriously… that is how you accept a deal? Only a handshake?" asked Rua having mixed emotions on his face, mostly disbelief.

"Contracts are so out and far too complicated," answered Lucifer like some snobbish clothes designer.

As the doctor put his left hand over Ruka's head, he started focusing on finding her mislead soul. Demons and angels, similar to some primitive folks, think of a coma that the soul got somehow mislead and confused thus can't find the way to the body to wake up.

"That's the moment that I discovered who I just did a deal with and I got interested in you two," explained Lucifer, looking at his past self focusing.

"What do you mean?" asked Rua, slightly confused.

"I found out that she was predestined from the Crimson Dragon… which would have been troublesome to affect her back then, but… a deal is a deal. To wake her up from the Duel Monster Spirit World would have been impossible except if you get someone that has a power in that place to work with you," explained Lucifer before the doctor got his hands off of Ruka's head.

"Now, the only creatures that had such an authority were Ancient Fairy Dragon and that lion thingy… I forgot his name. Anyway, Ancient Fairy Dragon would have helped her, but she was trapped by that Dark Signer. But being the Prince of Darkness, I could and can manipulate anything that is linked to darkness. In order to fulfill the deal, I created a link from Ancient Fairy Dragon with your sister," explained Lucifer as the doctor's eyes glowed once more in a black color, this time before putting his hands back on Ruka's head.

Rua had an urge to stop whatever the doctor was doing, but after realizing that this was just the past, he continued observing.

"Forgetting many things wasn't actually meant to happen to her… but I'm not that much familiar with the Crimson Dragon and all his bloody crap," explained Lucifer before the doctor's eyes changed back to normal and he let go of Ruka's head.

"You're the devil… why would you help me?" asked Rua, unsure if he was telling the truth.

"I also follow some rules, even if they're actually made by me. If I start a deal, I go through with it," answered Lucifer looking at himself. "I agreed with you to help your sister, in exchange for your support when the time would come, that was the deal, I want to fulfill it."

"I'll have to make a destiny-link with you…" said the doctor, making his eyes glow in a crimson red color. The glowing stopped about ten seconds later, leaving the doctor with a satisfied smile. "Good thing you're twins… thus I can keep an eye on you both by having only one link."

"What's a destiny-link?" asked Rua.

"A destiny-link is to make destiny change so that you'll land up again with the person that you did the link with. If you make a destiny-link with a twin, it also affects the other twin… get it?" asked Lucifer before Rua nodded in understanding.

"I… alright…" said Rua before sighing, "What do you want? I mean… now that you're back? I have a feeling that you don't just want me to summon you in a duel, you're aiming for something higher."

Lucifer laughed a little about the boy being right. "I want you to defeat my brother… If he's defeated, the war will be over once and for all," he answered.

"And you'll win?" asked Rua, in order to confirm his suspicion.

"Someone has to. And if it's my brother or me… rest assured, I'm the better choice for this world if I continue existing," explained Lucifer, emotionless.

Rua and Lucifer watched the doctor leave the room; he went outside where the little boy was.

"She'll be on her feet in no time," informed the doctor, making the child wide his eyes and smile in astonishment.

"But… no one could do it," said the little boy, surprised that it really worked.

"Then I'm that 'no one'," replied the doctor before he was embraced with a hug from the little boy. "Remember: one day, we'll meet again and then you'll help me."

"Why not now?" asked the little boy.

"You always were someone who asked way too many questions, weren't you?" asked Lucifer.

"Right now, it's not the time," answered the doctor before going away from the little boy.

"…weird guy," commented the little boy before remembering what the doctor just said. He went inside the room where his sister was laying.

At first the little boy doubted the doctor about what he said of her waking up, but then the little girl started slowly opening her eyes.

The scenery faded black before changing back to Hell.

"You understand what I meant with "unfinished business"?" asked Lucifer.

"I guess I have no other choice," assumed Rua, remembering that in the TV some guy said that once you make a deal with the devil, you can't escape from him or from the deal.

"You do… but, because of the deal, if you do that, you'd get your sister back into the state she was in before I helped her and won't be able to escape anymore. Aside of that, no, you have no choice," replied Lucifer, his voice echoing.

**Review if you liked it, if you have something to say about it or have some recommendations about it or whatever. Savvy?  
><strong>**Just to make sure, here is the notification again:  
>YOU ARE NOTIFIED: LUCIFER HAS THE PERSONALITY HE NEEDS TO HAVE FOR THE STORY TO BE CONTINUABLE, SO PLEASE IF YOU REVIEW, DO NOT COMMENT ABOUT RELIGION, ALRIGHT? PERFECT!<strong>


	3. United We Stand!

**YOU ARE NOTIFIED: THIS IS A FANFIC, THEREFORE, LUCIFER HAS THE PERSONALITY HE NEEDS TO HAVE FOR THE STORY TO BE ENJOYABLE AND CONTINUE-ABLE SO PLEASE DO NOT WRITE RELIGIOUS REVIEWS OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT BECAUSE THIS IS ONLY A FANFIC AND HAS NO CONNECTION WITH RELIGION WHATSOEVER (EXCEPT FOR THE NAMES AND A LITTLE PART OF THE STORY), ALRIGHT? GREAT, ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Like I've always said, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's because it's definitely for the sake of everyone, you all know this to be true. I do however own Yu-Gi-Oh! Shining Darkness (which is what I like to call this story), I also own my OCs: Noah and Vortex.**

**The Royal A/N (well it's not a royal, but still): Listen, sorry that I didn't update in a while, but I had a writer block (and a bit of a depression and a big load of boredom, and boredom and depression aren't a good combination). I had to take some time off so I can get over it all. But now I can write fanfics faster… or maybe… not! Anywaaay, read it, enjoy it, imagine it, like it, hate it, give tips about it, criticize it, but more importantly: bloody review it. Well, you know how this works, go on!**

_**Episode 3 – United We Stand…**_

_**Last time in Yu-Gi-Oh! Shining Darkness:**__ "I guess I have no other choice," assumed Rua, remembering that in the TV some guy said that once you get a deal with the devil, you can't escape from him or from the deal._

"_You do… but, because of the deal, if you do that, you'd get your sister back into the state she was in before I helped her and won't be able to escape anymore. Aside of that, no, you have no choice," replied Lucifer, his voice echoing._

"You explained to me all of this…" said Rua, still in the darkness, alone with Lucifer. "Could you also explain to me why you want to be summoned in a duel?" he asked, while looking at Lucifer.

"I haven't tried that out yet… so I'm not completely sure about the effect. You seem like a nice guy, and I saying that really means something, and you also seem to be a potentially powerful servant, so how about I raise the bids higher and give you a chance to be like the King of Games? The same fame, same skills, in exchange for you simply summoning me," explained Lucifer as the darkness changed into some images of Yugi dueling random people.

"And you can do that?" asked Rua doubtfully, trying to find faults in his offer.

"Of course I can," answered Lucifer like it would be obvious, before the images of Yugi vanished and darkness covered the place once again.

Suddenly Rua remembered something. "And what about Yusei?" he asked before Lucifer sighed.

"There are two ways for him to be released from my mark: Either I wake him up, a lot of changes follow, mostly emotional changes. Second option would be I win the war, which makes any person who is marked by my mark, wake up… It's a bit contradictory: the persons that I defeat will wake up if I win. I have no idea why that's like that… probably to stop me from defeating my brother," explained Lucifer, thinking why the second option didn't make much sense to him.

"Then wake him up!" ordered Rua angrily.

"I could do that, but the Dark Lightning troops saw you and by now have probably found out the identities of your friends… Surely they will try to take them out," reasoned Lucifer.

"What?!" asked Rua, being worried about Ruka and the others.

"And if I would wake up that friend of yours, they would defeat him and wouldn't release him, unless if they win the war, but I assure you there's no way in that bastard's bloody Heaven that I will lose this war, you understand?" asked Lucifer, pointing up.

After a short silence, Rua started to rather doubt himself. "So, what, you say you're the good guy, eh?" he asked, hinting that he didn't believe that at all.

"Oh please! There's no black and white when you talk about important stuff, like me and God. Or like the Zero Reverse, sure, many lives were lost, many existences destroyed, it opened the door to the Earthbound Immortals, yet it also opened the door to a brighter future through Team 5Ds… get it so far?" explained Lucifer, trying to explain it as simply as possible.

"…yes… Either way, what should I tell them now? I mean, the thing you did with me at the shack was not really unnoticed," asked Rua. _'I'll talk with these 'Dark Lightning' guys too… if I can,'_ he thought, while Lucifer was thinking of what could be done now.

"You remember me saying that I can read your thoughts?" said Lucifer. "You can go ahead and try… I honestly don't have anything against it. Now to the first problem, what to tell those friends of yours…?"

After a short silence, Lucifer spoke up again. "Hmm… how about you tell them that the Crimson Dragon somehow transported you to… your house?" he suggested.

"They will ask more questions," replied Rua referring to Yusei.

"I think so too… Alright… firstly, you traded your deck with the one you have now because it seemed better to you. Secondly, you wanted to try the deck's power on someone who is good at dueling… not according to me, but anyway. Thirdly, you two got too focused on dueling and thereby triggered the Crimson Dragon's mark to activate; almost like what that old man with what looked like an English jury peruke did to find the Signers. Lastly, the triggered marks made Yusei go into coma and transported you to a whole different place, i.e. your home, where you will wake up after your sister gets home, so it would seem like you were unconscious too. Does it sound believable enough?" explained Lucifer before taking a deep breath.

"Sounds… considerably believable," replied Rua.

"That's good enough for me," said Lucifer before he made his eyes release a bright red light.

By instinct, Rua covered his eyes from the bright light with his hand. And as soon as he removed the hand from his eyes, he was in the living room of his house.

As he looked around, Lucifer appeared, transparent as always. "Alright then…" said Rua before lying down on the ground, to pretend being unconscious. "Any idea how long it will take until she gets here?"

"_Nope, no idea,"_ answered Lucifer sitting on the couch, or more like floated-sitting on the couch.

"You know… for being the devil, you don't _seem_ that bad," admitted Rua.

"_And you, despite being a worshiper of god, don't seem _that_ annoying,"_ replied Lucifer.

"I'll just pretend I didn't hear that," said Rua, closing his eyes.

"_Suit yourself, mate,"_ replied Lucifer in a British accent before looking at the clock, it showed 16:29, then he also closed his eyes before tilting his head backwards.

Hours passed without one of them saying a single word, and eventually Rua slept.

"…_13 thousand years war… you know how to fight, brother…"_ said Lucifer in thoughts of the past. Another look at the clock showed that it was 21:57.

Meanwhile, Noah and Vortex were on top of a building near the Tops, looking at the apartment of the twins, waiting for a sign that there's either one of their targets.

"…Check the building for any abnormal energy source," said Noah in a headset that he was wearing.

"Right away, sir," replied a voice from the headset.

"You think that Lucifer sent him back here?" asked Vortex. "That would be a too predictable thing to do."

"And that's exactly why he would do it," replied Noah, looking at the Tops.

"There indeed seems to be an abnormal energy source in this building, a very strong one to that too, sir," said the voice from the headset.

"…we'll wait," said Noah.

"Why should we do that?" asked Vortex rather confused.

"So we can kill two birds with one stone," answered Noah.

"You mean the girl, eh?" asked Vortex, getting next to Noah.

"Yes… according to his files, he protects her a lot," replied Noah.

"So we duel them, attack the girl as much as possible, the boy gets in the way, he gets defeated, we take the card, done deal," concluded Vortex, to which Noah nodded.

"Yet that's not all… I don't even think that Lucifer will be able to help little Rua this time," said Noah, looking at the Tops with a devious smile, recalling that the boy is a Signer.

Back at the Tops, it was still silent, that is until Lucifer was feeling pain in the left side of his chest.

"_What the…?"_ said Lucifer clutching his chest. _"Of course… because I stopped the actions of the Crimson Dragon, I don't have enough energy left to stay like this…"_ he concluded before he started glowing in red, until there was nothing but a glowing red ball floating.

That same "ball" floated around the room for a while, but then it got inside Rua's head, making Rua shift a bit uncomfortably.

Back with the two soldiers, they were still watching the way that leads to the Tops, waiting.

"Sir, the abnormal energy source seems to have vanished almost completely," said the voice in Noah's headset.

"Perfect…" replied Noah, grinning satisfied.

"Two persons, one D-Wheel, going towards the house of the target," said Vortex, looking at the Tops with infra-red goggles.

"Two…? How's that?! The files clearly said that the girl has a device which she uses for transport, so why would she need someone to drive her?!" said Noah, clearly angered.

"She's just thirteen and it's late at night, that's why," replied Vortex, continuing to observe.

"Yeah, sure, uh-huh… a girl who is a Signer and played a part in saving the world from Ylliaster is scared at night… Yeah, sounds totally logical!" said Noah, sarcastically.

"So, what now…?" asked Vortex, seeing with the goggles that the D-Wheel stopped in front of the door.

"Why not kill three birds with one stone?" asked Noah, inserting his deck in the deck slot of his duel-disk.

His duel-disk was a simple black Battle City duel-disk with light blue slots.

"Because we would be outnumbered," answered Vortex, putting his goggles down.

"I'll take the twins, you take the Black Rose!" replied Noah before touching a button on his duel-disk.

"And you sure you can handle it? You know the price for losing," said Vortex before putting his deck in the deck slot of his duel-disk and touching the same button Noah touched on his.

Vortex's duel-disk was also simple: a white battle city duel-disk with light blue slots.

"Just go already!" replied Noah before a sound of rottating blades was heard on the place they were at, and shortly after the sound, the same helicopter they were in earlier was above their heads.

After the helicopter landed, a black D-Wheel with some white lines got slowly out of it before Noah went inside the helicopter.

"Alright then," said Vortex before getting on the black D-Wheel.

"Let's go!" replied Noah before the helicopter flew up. After the helicopter getting in the air, Vortex rode on his D-Wheel down a way, which was guessingly a road for cars.

Back at the Tops, Ruka had just been dropped by Aki. "Thanks, Aki-chan," said Ruka, politely. "And don't worry, Yusei'll surely be on his feet shortly."

"I hope so too… And you, don't worry about Rua," replied Aki before making her D-Wheel turn the way she came. "Good night, Ruka."

"Good night," said Ruka a bit sadly. Aki drove away after that.

"I wonder what happened to Rua…" said Ruka before getting the key to the house out of her pocket, then using it to open the door.

Ruka then proceeded inside the house and turned the lights on, meeting a very surprising view: Rua was lying there, in the middle of the room, with his hair roughed up.

"Rua!" shouted Ruka before going next to Rua's body and as planned before: she was thinking that he was unconscious.

"Ruka…?" said Rua opening his eyes slowly.

"Yes, what happened to you?" asked Ruka, rather concerned.

'_Right…'_ thought Rua, trying to remember the things that Lucifer said he should say. "Eh… don't know… got too focused on the duel and I guess it somehow triggered our marks. What about Yusei, is he alright?" he asked, pretending not to know.

"Don't you remember…? He fell unconscious before you vanished. The doctors couldn't explain what happened to him," answered Ruka.

"I don't really remember much… it's like if I try, I get a headache," said Rua before looking around. _'…where's he?'_ he thought.

"I see… we should get to sleep then," said Ruka before helping Rua get up.

"Alright…" replied Rua, discreetly continuing to look around.

As soon as Rua got up, there was a knock on the door.

"Who could it be this late?" asked Rua going towards the door, and opening it, revealing Noah.

"Yes…?" said Rua looking at the man in front of him, until he saw "DARK LIGHTNING" written on a nameplate on his uniform.

"You?!" said Rua a bit shocked as he took a few steps back.

"Who is it?" asked Ruka as she came next to Rua.

"Hello, my name's Noah, and I am here to destroy you," answered Noah, showing his duel-disk. As he activated his duel-disk, the mark that Noah had on his hand started glowing in a green color.

"Ruka, get away from him," said Rua, motioning with his hand towards their room.

"I don't think so," replied Noah before raising his glowing mark in the air, and as a result, green flames made a circle that covered Noah and the twins. "Don't worry, these aren't real flames, they're just going to make sure no one is left out," he explained, grinning. "Although, one step out of this circle without the duel ending and you die immediately," he explained motioning towards the flames.

"She has nothing to do in this!" replied Rua.

"In what…?" asked Ruka

"Well, tough!" said Noah before he turned his head towards a drawer. "Girl, take out your duel-disk and duel!" he ordered while pointing to the drawer that was included in the circle made by the green flames.

Suddenly, Ruka's mark started glowing too.

"See…? That dear dragon of yours wants you to fight me… why not listen to it?" asked Noah.

"…fine," said Ruka before going to the drawer to get her duel-disk, her deck was already inserted in the deck slot so she just put it on her arm. She knew that the mark of the Crimson Dragon wouldn't glow for just any reason.

"Ruka, don't! Leave him to me," said Rua grabbing her wrist.

"Don't worry, you'll not have to wait for your turn to be defeated. I'll take down both of you at the same time," declared Noah.

"If so," said Rua before releasing Ruka. _'I'll just defeat him before he can hurt her,'_ he thought before activating his duel-disk and as he looked at his duel-disk, he noticed something on his arm: his mark wasn't glowing. _'I'll care about that later,'_ he thought.

"Duel!" shouted all of them at the same time as they drew five cards from their decks.

"You can have the first turn for all I care," said Noah, looking at the cards he drew with a smirk.

"I'll go first then; Draw!" stated Rua before drawing another card from his deck.

**Rua & Ruka VS Noah**

**4000 | 4000 || 4000**

**6/6 | 5/6 || 5/6**

**34/40 | 35/40 || 35/40**

"…Hopeless Dragon deck…" said Rua as he thought about any combination that could be done with the deck that they learned in Duel Academy.

Somewhere in Rua, Lucifer was restoring his lost energy, and while doing so, he felt that his deck is being used by someone that is not him.

"First I set two cards," said Rua a bit unsure as two face-down cards showed up in front of him.

"Next, I activate Allure of Darkness to banish a Dark monster card from my hand and draw two other cards in exchange," he continued as he banished Red Eyes Black Dragon and drew two cards.

"Next, I summon Critter in attack position," declared Rua before a little monster with three eyes showed up on the field.

Critter

DARK / Level 3

Fiend / Effect

ATK/ 1000 – DEF/ 600

"With that I end my turn," stated Rua, looking at the cards in his hand.

"Then it's time I draw," said Noah as he drew a card from his deck.

**Rua & Ruka VS Noah**

**4000 | 4000 || 4000**

**3/6 | 5/6 || 6/6**

**32/40 | 35/40 || 34/40**

"First, I'll set three cards," said Noah as three cards showed face-down in front of him.

"Next, I summon Infernity Necromancer in defense position," declared Noah before a huge undead monster appeared on the field.

Infernity Necromancer

DARK / Level 3

Fiend / Effect

ATK/ 0 – DEF/ 2000

"I end my turn with that," stated Noah.

"Then it's my turn; Draw!" said Ruka before drawing a card from her deck.

**Rua & Ruka VS Noah**

**4000 | 4000 || 4000**

**4/6 | 6/6 || 2/6**

**32/40 | 34/40 || 34/40**

"I summon Sunlight Unicorn in attack position," declared Ruka before a unicorn that was covered by blue flames at some spots showed up.

Sunlight Unicorn

LIGHT / Level 4

Beast / Effect

ATK/ 1800 – DEF/ 1000

"And I activate his effect: I get to draw the top card of my deck, and if it's a spell, I can keep it," explained Ruka before drawing the top card of her deck. "It's Pot of Greed, so I get to keep it," she added, showing the card she drew.

"Next I activate it to draw two other cards," said Ruka before drawing two cards from her deck.

"Then, I activate Double Summon, which allows me to normal summon twice, I choose Kuribon in defense position," explained Ruka before a tiny brown monster showed up on the field.

Kuribon

LIGHT / Level 1

Fairy / Effect

ATK/ 300 – DEF/ 200

"But that's not all, I activate Coat of Justice, which allows me, if I have a level 1 fairy type monster, to summon another fairy type monster from my hand. I choose Fairy Archer in defense position," explained Ruka before a little winged archer appeared on her side of the field.

Fairy Archer

LIGHT / Level 3

Fairy / Effect

ATK/ 1400 – DEF/ 1000

"And I will activate her effect too. Once per turn, I can inflict 400 points of damage to my opponent for each light attribute monster on my side of the field," explained Ruka before the winged archer shot three shots at Noah.

"Lastly I set one card and end my turn," declared Ruka as a face-down card showed up in front of her.

"Good job, Ruka! It's my turn; Draw!" said Rua as he drew a card from his deck.

**Rua & Ruka VS Noah**

**4000 | 4000 || 2800**

**4/6 | 2/6 || 2/6**

**31/40 | 31/40 || 34/40**

"I activate a set card, Escape from the Dark Dimension," declared Rua as one of the cards in front of him flipped up.

"This card allows me to summon a dark monster that has been removed from play, and since I have only one that has been removed from play, it's not a hard choice. Come forth, Red Eyes Black Dragon!" said Rua as a big black dragon showed up on the field.

Red Eyes Black Dragon

DARK / Level 7

Dragon

ATK/ 2400 – DEF/ 2000

"But that's just the start of your trouble. Now I tribute my Red Eyes to special summon its more powerful version: Red Eyes Darkness Dragon!" said Rua as the big black dragon got replaced by an even bigger black dragon that had emeralds on its wings.

Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon

DARK / Level 9

Dragon / Effect

ATK/ 2400 – DEF/ 2000

"This card's effect makes it get 300 attack points for every dragon type monster in my graveyard," explained Rua before the big black dragon growled.

(Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon: ATK/ 2700 – DEF/2000)

"There is another thing that I'm intending to unleash at you, but for that I need help… Ruka, lend me Kuribon," said Rua looking at a card in his hand. _'This deck is surely customized by Lucifer, because I can't remember this card belonging in a Hopeless Dragon deck,' _he thought, looking at the cards in his hand.

"You can have it," said Ruka as the brown ball-like monster went to Rua's side of the field.

"Since I haven't yet normal summoned a monster, I can tribute summon Fallen Angel Desire by sacrificing Kuribon," declared Rua as a winged and armored warrior showed up on the field.

Fallen Angel Desire

DARK / Level 10

Fairy / Effect

ATK/ 3000 – DEF/ 2800

"You're up against an army of monsters, I'm curious how you intend to survive this round," said Rua, not really believing that an enemy of someone, who could defeat Yusei that easily, would be this easy to defeat.

"Let me surprise you," said Noah, grinning.

_**End of Yu-Gi-Oh! Shining Darkness, Episode 3 – "United We Stand…"**_

**Just for anti-flame purposes, here's the notification again:  
><strong>**YOU ARE NOTIFIED: THIS IS A FANFIC, THEREFORE, LUCIFER HAS THE PERSONALITY HE NEEDS TO HAVE FOR THE STORY TO BE ENJOYABLE AND CONTINUE-ABLE SO PLEASE DO NOT WRITE RELIGIOUS REVIEWS OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT BECAUSE THIS IS ONLY A FANFIC AND HAS NO CONNECTION WITH RELIGION WHATSOEVER (EXCEPT FOR THE NAMES AND A LITTLE PART OF THE STORY), ALRIGHT? GREAT!**

**As always, thanks go to "you know not" for beta-reading and support.**

**A/N: And with that, there goes the third chapter… I don't even know how many chapters this story will/should have. Meh, I'll just go with the flow… So, see you in the reviews section, alright? I'll upload the next chapter very soon; I'm just taking last edits on it (which actually will take a while).  
>P.S. This chapter is named "United We Stand", so take a guess what the other chapter will be called. I think it has something to do with an old version of the American dollar, where "United We Stand" was written on. Alright… that's it for now I guess… bye.<strong>


End file.
